Felicia
Felicia is a character from the Capcom fighting game series Darkstalkers. Felicia is a catgirl who was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose when she was young. When Rose died, Felicia decided to leave her town hoping to be a musical star. As well as having a basic build is that of a gymnast, she has some catlike features on her such as white fur, tail and catlike hooves and legs with pink/red claws. In M.U.G.E.N, there have been many versions of Felica around taken from the mane games that she has started in such as Marvel vs. Capcom series, Pocket Fighter games and the Darkstalker game, there is however one unique version of herself themed around the Capcom vs SNK games. Darkstalker Felicia Darkstalker Felicia is based off the Felicia from the Darkstalker games (also known as Vampire Savior). It includes all her original moves and special moves, the most popular version of this Felicia is by PIJ111 however the link for this is down. Her gameplay is very similar to how she would behave in the original Darkstalker having an average AI which is not too difficult but at the same time challenging. Unlike the other Felicias', when she is performing her hyper moves, instead of a pause before the move, she will perform the move straight away like she was performing a Special attack. MvC1 Felicia Marvel Vs Capcom 1 Felica is the next version of Felicia around using all her moves from the first Marvel Vs Capcom. This version of Felicia is very similar to the Darkstalkers Felicia being able to peform similar moves but in this version she has some new moves added for the game allowing her to perform more combos and generaly improves her gameplay style. As for her AI, it is very similar to the Darkstalkers version suitable for experienced players. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B/C = Kick X/Y/Z = Punch 'Special' Rolling Buckler - D, DF, F, Punch Neko Punch - (Rolling Buckler) + X Rolling Uppercut - (Rolling Buckler) + Y or Z Sliding Kick - (Rolling Buckler) + Kick Cat Spike - F, D, DF, F, Punch Rolling Scratch - D, DB, B, Punch Sand Splash - D, DF, F, Kick Delta Kick - F, D, DF, F, Kick Hellcat - F, DF, D, DB, B, b or c 'Super' Dancing Flash - D, DF, F (x2), Punch + Punch Mystery Cage - D, DB, B (x2) Punch + Punch Please Help Me! - B, DB, D, DF, F (x2), Kick + Kick MvC2 Felicia Marvel Vs Capcom 2 Felica is the next version of Felicia around using all her moves from the first Marvel Vs Capcom 2. Just like the MvC1 Felicia, she will have a average AI which makes her suitable for experienced players. As for her battling style, its pretty similar to her MvC1 style part from that she loses some of her attacks in this version, she is able to perform super jump attacks and gains a new super. One unique feature added to this Felicia is a tag team system which works when she is placed in team battles. When you do a Simul battle, instead of being next to the player, she will be outside the stage waiting to either enter when the teammate is KO'ed or when she is called out via the Assist Button. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B = Kick X/Y = Punch C/Z = Assist 'Special' Rolling Buckler: D, DF, F + x or y Neko Punch: During Rolling Buckler press x Rolling Upper: During Rolling Buckler press y Rolling Slide: During Rolling Buckler press a or b Sand Splash: D, DF, F + a or b Delta Kick: F, D, DF + a or b (Can be done in the air) Crazy Cat: Near foe, then F, DF, D, DB, B + a or b Cat Spike: F, D, DF + x or y (only x version is super cancelable) 'Super' Dancing Flash: D, DF, F + x+y Hyper Sand Splash: D, DF, F + a+b CvS Felicia Capcom Vs SNK Felicia is a unique version of Felicia created by Jesuszilla. In this version, she is themed around her MvC1 version but uses the Groove System that was uses in Capcom Vs SNK. Below are a list of each Groove avaible to Felicia and what each one does... 'C-Groove' In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Street Fighter Alpha 3. Here Felicia players can use level 1-3 Super Combos, and the ability to air block’ and Counter attack their opponents. 'A-Groove' In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Street Fighter Alpha 3 V-ism style where after your powerbar flls up, you will be able to perform a custom combo attack 'P-Groove' In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Street Fighter III style. In this mode, Felicia will not be able to use Guard Cancels, a Rolling Get Up or Air Blocking, however she can still use Short Jump and Parry attacks. 'S-Groove' In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to KOF/AOF. When in this mode, when Felicia's vitality is lower than 15%, Level 1 super combos are limitless, however, Level 3 super combo are only available when the character’s vitality bar is less than 15% and their super combo gauge is full. To even things out Guard Cancel is absent, but both Dodge and Short Jump are at your disposal. 'N-Groove' In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to the classic KOF games. In this mode, Felicia will be allowed to perform a Power Max charge. Once this has been obtained, Felicia's attack power will increase by 20% and a level 3 super combo may be performed. Also, Felicia will be able to peform Guard Cancel, Safe Fall, and Short Jump techniques. 'K-Groove' In this mode, you will be playing a very similar style to Samurai Shodown games. This mode will give Felicia a more defensive gameplay as Super Combos can only be performed at Level 3, but once your bar is full, Felicia will receive a 35% attack increase and a 1/8 reduction on incoming attacks. Only a few techniques are available, namely Just Defense, Safe Fall and Short Jump. This groove may be better suited to skilled players. 'Ex-Groove' Ex-Groove is basically all the grooves combined into one groove. It gives you very similar gameplay style to MvC games and uses these abilities. Since Felicia moves are based of the MvC game, this style will be very similar to playing the MvC1 Felicia. When going against Felicia, she will be given one of these Grooves at random and therefore her AI battle style will work around that groove. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B/C = Kick X/Y/Z = Punch 'Special' Rolling Buckler - D, DF, F, Punch Neko Punch - (Rolling Buckler) + X Rolling Uppercut - (Rolling Buckler) + Y or Z Sliding Kick - (Rolling Buckler) + Kick Cat Spike - F, D, DF, F, Punch Rolling Scratch - D, DB, B, Punch Sand Splash - D, DF, F, Kick Delta Kick - F, D, DF, F, Kick Hellcat - F, DF, D, DB, B, b or c 'Super' Dancing Flash - D, DF, F (x2), Punch Please Help Me! - B, DB, D, DF, F (x2), Kick Pocket Fighter Felicia This version of Felicia is a version of Felicia from the Pocket Fighter Game (also known as Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix). This version of Felicia is a super deformed version of herself that takes some moves from her pre-existing games as well as some unique comical style moves from other games such as Megaman and other characters from her own game such as Jon Talbain and Sasquatch. When going against this version of Felicia can be more challenging than normal since she is much smaller than her normal self giving her an advantage to some characters. On top of this, she does have a hard AI which can make her harder to defeat, however, like most Pocket Fighters, she deals low damage attacks allowing you to survive longer. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right X = Punch Y = Kick Z = Charged Attack 'Special' Delta Kick - D, DF, F, A or B or C Sand Splash - D, DF, F, X or Y '' ''Static Discharge F, D, X Rolling Buckler - D, DB, B, Y or Z Rolling Slash UpperCut - D, DB, B, X 'Super' Please Help Me QCF,HCB, A Crazy For You QCF,HCB, C Dancing Flash QCF,HCB, B Mega Crush - HCB, HCF, B Flying Rolling Buckler - HCB, HCF, A 'Combo Attacks' Combo 1 - X, Y, X, X Combo 2 - X, X, X, X Combo 3 - X, Y, Y, Y Combo 4 - X, X, Y, Y 'Charged Attacks' Megaman - (Hold Z) + F or B Rimgul's Swing - (Hold Z) + D Huitzil's Hammer - (Hold Z) Russgamemaster's Felicia The Great And Powerful Trixie turned Felicia into a bouncy ball, changing her moveset completely. She attacks with her claws (which now sound like the Z-Saber), throwing waves, bouncing, rolling, and summoning Megaman 7's Slash Stallion as a striker. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B/C = Kick X/Y/Z = Punch 'Special' D, DF, F, attack (can in air) - Slash Wave F, D, DF, attack - Launch Tackle B, D, DB, attack (can in air) - Bounce on Head D, DB, B, a - Bounce block D, DB, B, b - Wall Slam D, DB, B, c - Slash Stallion striker F, DF, D, attack in air - Sonic Slash attack 'Super' D, DB, B, 2 attack buttons - Slash Stallion Dive F, D, DF, 2 attack buttons (can in air) - The Shredder! D, DF, F, 2 attack buttons (can in air) - Megaman X3's Z-Saber Wave Video Video:Mustkillroy_Felicia-MUGEN_5_Baby_Bonnie_Hood Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters